Call It What You Want
by TaylorPaige24
Summary: "Sammy returns and you're ready. It's time to get on the road. The long road ahead." The life of Lizzy Winchester, if she ever existed. One-Shot. Sisterfic.


**A/N: **This is my first Supernatural fic. I've had this idea in my head for a long time.

**Summary:** The life of Lizzy Winchester, if she ever existed through season 5. Through Dean's eyes. One-Shot.

* * *

><p>She's four and her first tooth is loose. Dad says it's too early but you saw it with your own eyes. She pushes her tongue forward and it leans forward. She starts talking about to tooth fairy and Sam plays along with it. You just look at your dad, but he turns away. You sigh and just sit back and listen to her go on and on about all the money she's going to get.<p>

Her questions started coming a few months ago when Dad got her into preschool. It was the first time she had ever been around kids her own age and she was picking up on a few things. _"Why don't I have a mom? What happened to her? Why do we move so much? Why do we have so many guns?"_

You can often just tell her 'just 'cause' and she'll shut up or go to Sammy and he'll give her some thought-out answer that satisfies her for a few weeks until something else pops into that little head of hers. She's got a big one. That's for sure. You know it will only get her into trouble though. It already has. Dad doesn't know how to deal with her. He doesn't know how to deal with _girls_. It's a good thing Sammy's around or you know that'd it'd be you on the floor watching _My Little Pony_ with a Barbie in hand.

Dad calls to Lizzy, sits her on his lap and begins to talk to her. You don't want to see her face when he tells her so you grab a _Sports Illustrated_ magazine and act like that's the most interesting thing in the world to you.

You can hear her start to sniff and you know he's making her _not_ cry. You swallow hard as she passes you with her head down and eyes set on the floor. You don't say anything as she cuddles up to Sam on the couch and you especially don't say anything as your dad leaves to do some _business_.

"It'll be okay," Sam tells her but you know it won't be. You just know.

Later that night, you sneak into her room. She's sound asleep, her tooth locked in her tiny hands. You gently slip it out of her fingers and lay a five dollar bill in its place. She doesn't even move. You smirk at what a sound sleeper she is and then sneak back out. The next morning she runs into the kitchen, screaming about how the tooth fairy is really real.

Dad gives you a stern look and you know you'll get an ear full as soon as she leave but it's ok. The look on her face is enough for you. Just like Sammy's was a few years back. That's ten freakin' bucks you're out of! But you don't mind. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>She's eight when it happens. You wanted to wait until she was about ten. Sammy learned at the same age but he figured out on his own. If it'd be your way, you would never tell them what's really out there. Lizzy's about to learn though. You wanted to keep her mind as innocent as possible for however long you could. She's your little sister after all. You on the other hand, didn't have an option. It just happened to you. She has an option though. Too bad time just ran out on that option.<p>

You're on your knees and she's on the bed, still crying. You dab some alcohol on her cuts and apologize as she hisses with pain. Sammy's by her side, rubbing her back and your dad's on the phone, probably with Bobby. It angers you he's not on the ground taking care of her cuts...or holding her while she cries but you know he's doing his best. He always does his best.

"Wh-what happened?" she chocks out again through sobs. You don't say anything. Sammy doesn't say anything. Dad doesn't say anything. "What was that under my bed?"

Sammy smiles like nothing's wrong. You stare at him. "Dad took care of it. No worries."

She frowns and shakes her head. _She's too smart for you Sammy_. _You should know that by now_. "I saw it. What was it? You told me th-the buggy man wasn't real."

Your dad gets up now and takes over the cut cleaning. He pushes some hair out of her face and tells her she's beautiful. She won't drop the subject. You want to be anywhere but here now. You don't want to watch the same thing happen to her like it did you and Sammy. You don't want to watch it again.

"Monsters are real."

"But-"

"They are. We lied."

The innocence is washed away. She never looks the same again. She never will. Dad tells you all to go to sleep now and you all answer the robotic response: "Yes sir."

Lizzy slowly walks to her room. You know she's scared out of her mind and you don't blame her. Sam walks her to her room but you know she won't stay there. How could she? It takes her two weeks before she's ready to go back to her room and sleep on her own. For tonight, she's beside you, your body curled protectively around hers.

It'll get better for her. Her life's changed now, forever.

* * *

><p>Sammy's gone. He dropped the news and you aren't surprised. You tried to keep him here long enough. It breaks your heart just to think about it and it makes you angry. You try and think of things you should have done to try and keep him here but that doesn't matter now. He's gone and your father just told him to never come back. You don't know what you're more upset about though you're somewhat relieved the fighting is over.<p>

Lizzy's on your bed. She's crying and it's taking your mind off Sam for a minute. You squeeze her shoulder and tell her you're here but all she wants is Sammy. All _you_ want is Sammy. You love your dad. He's your hero. You don't always agree with him. Like tonight, but you know he's trying his best. Sammy was going to leave anyway. You know he never wanted this life. He was always different. He wanted out the minute he got in and he was finally out now.

"I miss him." You're going to get a lot of that. You're going to think that yourself for a few years. You wonder if your dad feels the same way. Of course he does.

You tell her it'll be ok. Sammy didn't mean anything he said. He didn't mean it when he told you that he hated everyone here. He hated dad and he wished he was never born into this family. That he wished he'd gotten out sooner. This was the best thing he had ever done.

You can't help but feel anger at him though. How could he leave you? Leave Liz? Leave Dad? He walked out on you and your family. He's blood. You're all blood. It's the last thing you'd think about doing. Did he even consider anyone else's feelings in this or did he even care? Did he ever? You shake your head, stopping yourself.

You stay with Liz until she falls asleep. You gently get up and head downstairs. Dad's still up, a bottle of whiskey in his hand while he takes care of the dishes Sam was supposed to do.

You walk over to him. You put your hand on his shoulder and grip. You tell him everything will be ok. You're not going to leave him. Sam'll come around. In the mean time he's got you. Sam will be ok. You know though.

* * *

><p>She locked herself in the bathroom. She used that word. That word you thought she'd never use. God, why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't it have happened last year when Sam was here? He could have handled this better than anyone. He was more of girl than anyone else.<p>

"Liz?" You try banging on the door again but she screams and you can hear her throw something and tell you to get away. She doesn't want to talk to you.

You look at your phone and dial Dad. _Damn, what a fucking conversation this'll be._

He doesn't understand and you can't get the word out. "She got...you know that thing." He doesn't get it. You try again. "That thing girl's get. Her friend or whatever that comes like every month or whatever. You know!"

He gets it and there's a deep sigh. He's just about as clueless as you are. You wish he was here so you could just laugh like all brothers are supposed to when this happens to their sisters and point and laugh every month when it happens again. But no, you're here playing mommy today. You know it's going to be awkward for both of you.

You leave and let her breathe. Your dad told you he'd be home tomorrow and he'd talk to her. She can't stay in the bathroom all night...can she? She's bound to get hungry at some point and then she'll come on through and then you can...you can...what is it you'll do?

You bring back pizza and let the smell linger through the motel room. Within minutes, her tear stained face is revealed and she's staring at the square box on the table. You can hear her stomach. You open the box up and grab a slice for her. She sits and you eat.

"Do you... um, need any-"

"No," she growls out, taking a bite of pizza. "I took care of it, De."

It's silent and awkward. What do you say now? "Uh, congrats?"

"Don't," she stops you. This causes her to laugh. It's small and quiet but it's there. She tells you to shut-up and you thank God that the conversation is over now. You spend the rest of the night watch reruns of _Bevis and Butthead_ and you don't mention it ever. _Ever_ again.

* * *

><p>Liz has long blonde hair that comes down to her waist. Her chest has filled out and her mouth is as nasty as ever. She's defiantly a teenager. Every word you say is every word she challenges. She's broken the hinges off three bathroom doors from slamming them shut. She gets angry at the stupidest shit and you are slightly scared to speak to her. She's a teenager. An unhappy teenager and every day is just another day you want to punch her in the face.<p>

"Why do we have to stay in the slumps all the fucking time?" She kicks something and you shake your head.

"Watch the language, will ya?" You rub your face. "Just watch T.V. and shut up."

You can hear her make a sound and you prepare yourself for the fit. "I'm not a kid anymore, don't tell me what to do! I'm not touching that nasty remote. Who knows what diseases it has on it."

I'm not a kid anymore is her favorite phrase now. You swear you can hear her saying that to you in your sleep. You realize this. You have for a long time. It does bother you that it's true, but you don't let her know that.

Dad's gone yet again. It gets worse when he's not here. She knows better than to speak to him this way. He'd have her ass blistered in a second. He tells you to do the same when she acts this way and you threaten, but you know you won't. You're getting angry though. Liz is a pain. She's a girl, which makes her ten times worse than Sammy ever thought about being.

"Then go to sleep!" you shout as you clean another gun.

You can hear her throw something. You don't even want to know what it was. "You're never home."

"I am too!" you protest though last night you didn't come home at all. You were with a brunette. No, maybe a blonde or was she red head? You don't remember. "Shut-up, Liz."

She sits on the couch and pouts. "I wish Sammy was here."

You roll your eyes and head out the door, telling her Sammy's not there and she's a brat and slamming the door shut behind you. It's days like these when you miss Sammy too. You think about picking up the phone and calling but don't. You don't even know what to say. It's just you and Liz these days. Dad's always on hunts and it's the two of you. Liz is all you got now.

You return to the hotel room a few hours later to find her passed out on the couch. You carry her to her bed and cover her up only to have her eyes shoot open and stare at you. "I didn't mean that...that I'd rather have Sammy here over you."

"I know," you say and you turn away. You smirk at her. "Brat."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>She likes boys.<p>

You knew this was going to happen. So here you sit at the kitchen table, nonchalantly cleaning your .45. She's running around the room and yelling at you to put that away but you don't. It's dirty. It needs to be cleaned. That's all. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's going on her first date and he's picking her up in...ten minutes is it?

There's a knock at the door. He's early. That's not good. What a wuss. He should know better than to show up early on the first date.

You rush to answer it before she has a chance to flee from the bathroom where she's redoing her hair for the fifth time. You want to laugh once the door opens. He has flowers for her. Flowers? Really? You let him in though Liz is pushing him out the door. You sit back down and start cleaning your gun again and you smirk once his face falls at the sight.

Liz pulls on him and inches toward the door. You tell him to have her home by nine and you mean nine. He promises on his life and Liz bolts for the door, shouting good bye and slamming the door shut. You laugh. You're good.

You spend the rest of the night watching stupid movies and eating popcorn and beer. Dad called. You told him about the guy and the gun and he laughed too. He tells you good job and you smile. This is your job. Bugging the shit out of your little sister. You can't help it that you're so damn good at it.

Hours fly by and you change over to chips. You think about going out and getting your own date for the night but don't. Soon, it's nine and the door to the motel bangs open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. She rushes to the bathroom without a word. Was she crying? You couldn't tell. The door being thrown open threw you off.

You look around for that little dweeb but don't see him. You put your ear against the bathroom to hear sobs on the other side. You knock on the door lightly but before you can get a word out, she tells you to leave her alone. You can hear her throwing her jewelry off and it hitting the sink. You ask her what happened and she tells you about being ditched and how she had to call a taxi to bring her home.

Your hands go into fists and you have half a mind to grab your gun and hunt the guy down. But you don't. You don't know what you're going to do when she actually starts having...no. You're not going to even think about that. That's never going to happen for one thing. It's just not going to happen. You'll make damn sure it don't.

You leave her alone for a while. It's the best thing to do. An hour later, she comes out and throws herself on the bed. You go over to her and put your hand on her back. She's stopped crying but you know it's only because she doesn't want you to see how upset she really is over this. She was looking forward to this dance for weeks.

"Want me to kill him?" you ask.

Her face is in her pillow but you hope that made her smile. She tells you no. She's fine. You rub her head and tell her she doesn't need any boy. She's got you and that makes her laugh. It's small but it's there. She thanks you and gets up to go to bed.

She hugs you before she goes. You wrap your arm around her and tell her you're sorry. She nods and heads to her bed.

You hate boys. You hate them all.

* * *

><p>Sam lives here? You can't believe it when you set foot on the campus. You can't believe this kid is even related to you. A Winchester running off to go to <em>school? <em>Shoot, your ancestors must be turning in their graves. You're here now though. Maybe you'll do something right this time. Sammy's the key now though.

You've been calling your dad and there hasn't been an answer for too long. You can't lie to Liz forever and you can't lie to yourself. It's been too long that Sam's been gone. Way too long.

"What now?" Lizzy asks as you take her up the stairs to where Sam's apartment is.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" She never just stays in the car. When Dad tells her to, you bet your money her little ass is going to stay there but not with you. She's a teenager. You already know that. She doesn't listen to you on_ purpose_.

She goes on to say she didn't want to and Sam is her brother too. You tune out most of what she's saying and push her to the door and hand her a lock kit. She can do it better anyway and maybe she'll shut up some too. You both sneak through the dark apartment. Liz follows you asking what the plan is but you don't know. You didn't think that far ahead.

There's a bang and the wind is knocked out of you as something heavy sneaks up behind you. You put your guard up and tackle him to the ground. You face him and a big smile appears quickly on your goofy face: "Easy there, tiger."

He agrees to go, it's a fight, but he agrees. You and Liz are waiting by the car. She doesn't smile too often anymore and she's trying to hide the face since Sam's here, even for only a little while, he's here. You hate to admit it, but you're a little happy too. He's sure grown up. Who would ever think he'd get a babe like that? What was her name? Jamie? No, Jess.

"What if he changes his mind?"

"He won't," you answer. You won't let him change his mind. You're dad's gone. You've been telling so many lies to Liz that you are starting to believe them yourself. You have to find him. If you have to drag Sammy by the fucking hair, you'll just have to.

Liz sighs and leans against the car. You fluff her hair and she swears at you. You tell her everything will be fine. You've gotten pretty good at telling her this. You've gotten pretty good at telling yourself this.

We'll be ok. Dad will be ok. He just has to be.

Sammy returns and you're ready. It's time to get on the road. The long road ahead.

* * *

><p>Sam wraps his arm around her shoulders. Her and Sammy's face is coated with tears. They've been sobbing since they left the hospital. You've held it in until now. You can't control the sadness all of you feel. You couldn't control what happened. You can't believe he's right in front of you, his stiff body in flames. You swallow hard.<p>

Sammy speaks, "did he say anything you before…"

"No," you answer a bit harshly. You swallow again. "No he didn't."

Lizzy has her hands in her jacket and she keeps sinking further into it. Some days, you think it's too hard for her. You think about leaving her at Bobby's until things settle down but you know things won't ever settle down and she won't stay there for too long. This is the life. It's the same life that got your dad. You can't hold back the tears anymore and they fall out.

You start to realize things. Dad never did his best. You're not sure he even tried. You raised Lizzy and Sam both on your own. He brought all of you into this mess. He was more of a drill sargent than a father. You're seeing that now. You're seeing why Sam left. You're seeing why Liz always clung to you insead of Dad. You're seeing who your father really was.

Now he's gone. The bastard.

_This_ _is just the beginning_, you think.

* * *

><p>She's smaller. When she runs up to you and hugs you, you can feel her bones stabbing you in the side. You look at Bobby and he just shakes his head and mouths what he's said before. <em>It hasn't been easy since you left<em>, you can see that now.

You haven't seen her this upset since you made the deal for Sammy. You hug her tight and swear.

She puts on another baggy sweat-shirt and you drive to Sammy. She doesn't stop smiling or talking. She's glowing and then she starts crying again. She can't wait until you get to Sammy so you guys can tell him. You still don't understand how he could run off, but you're just as happy to see him again as she is. You'll deal with what happened later. You just gotta see Sammy.

There's something up with Liz and Sam. You can tell once you arrive at Sam's hotel and once you explain everything, they start to pick at each other. You ignore it because you just want to get out there. Hunt whatever rose you up. You could care less about your little brother and sister's tempers.

It feels good being in your baby again. You almost forgot how sweet the leather felt. Almost.

His name is Castiel. You stand back, seeing the black wings appear as the lightning flashes. An angel? An angel taking you up from hell? _YOU_? You wouldn't believe it if it wasn't right in front of you and your first move is to kill him. Though, that's just stupid of you. He explains everything.

Who is this Castiel guy anyway? And why _you_?

* * *

><p>You've raced around for days. You're tired. Sam tells you to sleep. Bobby tells you to get some rest. You won't. You can't.<p>

Liz is gone. On the last hunt, something happened. You don't know what. You got a call. Meg. She tells you she's got Liz but you don't believe her. You've been searching day and night to find her and you know your time is running out. Sam's worried too, he just won't show it like you do. Bobby tells the both of you that she'll be found. You want heads though.

Meg calls again. She gives you an address. Sam doesn't think you should go but you've got no other options. You gotta try something. You gotta get her back. You were supposed to watch her. Keep Sammy and Lizzy safe. That's your job!

You go. You aren't surprised at the obscene amount of demons camped out there. The warehouse is big and it's a big fight for all of you. Castiel is there. He's more help then you give him credit for. You're beginning to like this guy. He comes in handy.

You slash through everything that comes in your way. You want Meg. You want her head above your fireplace...Bobby's fireplace. You don't really have one. You're going to kill her this time. You're going to make sure you feel her blood run from her.

You reach a room. There's two bodies on the ground and you hold your breath as you enter. One of them is an overgrown man and you know right away it was a demon. You can see it's blood on the knife a few feet away. A knife! You're eyes glue on it but then you hear a small faint cry and your eyes turn to the other body in the room

You go to her. She's covered in blood. Her face is torn to pieces. She can see you though. You pick up her head and examine her. You tell her to stay with you. She keeps calling out your name as if she doesn't believe it's really you. Then you see it. The big gash in her stomach. Blood is pouring out and it's pouring out fast.

You take your jacket off and apply pressure. It's bad. You call to Sammy. You tell Lizzy to hold the cloth. She grunts in pain. "I know, honey, I know." You yell for Sam again and then for Bobby and Cas.

You pick her up in your arms. You gotta get her out of here. Sam finally finds you and you go to the car. Sam drives. You tell him to drive faster as you hold Lizzy's weak body in your arms in the back seat. Her eyes go dead.

The doctor tells you it was a miracle she wasn't dead before you found her. You just nod and look at her. Her torn face. You stopped blaming yourself. She's alright and that's all that matters right now. You'll have Meg. You made that a promise.

There's just one thing that's bothering you.

Where did that knife come from?

* * *

><p>She's having nightmares again. She shoots up screaming and sometimes gets sick. You don't know what else to do but hug her and tell her it was a dream. It's what you've always told her. She's not a little girl anymore though. She knows things. Things scare her more. This might just be something you can't fix.<p>

Castiel tells you what's happening. He tells you about the angels. Liz's job in this equation. She's sacrifice. She has to say yes, just like you. The angels are controlling what she sees. It's killing her, slowly. She screams out in pain again as another vision hits hard. You hold her in your arms.

Sammy takes over and you want to go after them. Cas warns you though and you know he's right. You guys are in over your heads. Not everyone can make it out alive and deep down, you know this.

You stare at her, screaming and holding her head. Cas told you all what her role is. You know yours and Sammy knows his. You thought maybe they'd leave Liz out but the big boys upstairs had big plans for Lizzy. They had ever since she was born. Just like you and Sammy, she was born into this. This was the plan all along.

Cas tells you she's not meant to make it out alive, just like Sammy and probably you. Sammy is to kill Lizzy. Not Sammy, but what's inside of Sam. You won't let that happen. You won't let any of it happen. This is your family and you are in control, not those boys upstairs. This is your game. You're not going down without fighting. You'll think of something.

Time's almost up. You know it. Sammy and Lizzy. They're all that matters right now. Getting them both out alive, that's all that matters. It's all that's ever mattered.

* * *

><p>He's new. He's been around since you went to hell. You think of Ruby when you see him and it makes your blood turn. You killed Ruby already. You don't mind doing it to someone else. Someone like him. If only Liz wasn't standing right in your way saying the same thing over and over again: <em>he's not like her. He's on our side.<em>

You'll never trust a demon, despite what she tells you and what he continues to prove. She says she loves him and you bite your tongue every fucking time she does. There is a different war going on though. Something more important than your sister's love life. All your lives are on the line right now.

You see Liz's lips on his and you want to cut both of them off. You want his balls chopped up and sliced. Sam laughs at you every time he sees your face when this guy is around. Alex. What a fucking douche of a name.

Liz needs this right now. Sam keeps telling you that and you think you believe it. Any guy but him. Any fucking guy! You don't have time to mess with this. This is the big show down. Liz tells you Alex is going to help, but you don't believe her.

You hate Alex. Hate him.

He left the knife that night. He was in there with Liz. He saved your sister...and that makes you hate him more.

* * *

><p>You didn't mean to do it. It just happened. Sam ran after her but she's gone. You have a good guess where she went. Right now you don't care though. You hate to think that, but with what just happened, you had all the reason to do what you did. You have all the reason to be mad.<p>

"Where's Liz?" It's the first words out of Bobby's mouth.

"Gone," you answer.

Bobby rolls his head back and grumbles. "What'd you idgits do now?" Sam explains everything.

_The lion will lay with the lamb_. Lizzy was the lamb. It's a crazy thought to you, but it's no lie. He was the lion. The laying part was obvious. You slam your fist against the wall, getting more anger out. You don't know what you're angrier about. You just need to hit something right now.

Bobby eyes you and his eyes are red. "You hit her? Are you out of your blasted mind? We need her now! Have you gone crazy?"

You might just be. You're not sure yet. It hasn't registered in your mind just quite yet. You fly by him, saying she deserved it and right now, you guys have work to do. Liz is with him now, she's picked her side. Teaming with a demon runs in the family. Now you and Sam and Bobby have to finish this one on your own.

This is your fight and your family's fight. Liz is out of the equation. Let the tides roll. The apocalypse is happening.

* * *

><p>You know he's dead. Liz is crying. It's the most you've seen her cry, maybe ever. You stand there, staring at her sob over Alex's body, screaming to Cas to save him, to do something that will bring him back but there's a look on Castiel's face.<p>

You ask him if he can do anything and he tells both of you that there's nothing that can be done. Alex is gone.

Liz screams out and cries harder. You can't stand to see this. She's crying her eyes out over this guy. He died for you though. He died saving you. You can't deny that. He was different. You never believed it until now.

You kneel beside your sister. You put your arm around her and try to calm her down but she's shouting and crying. Finally you grab her and she puts her face in your chest and lets it all out. You hold her as tight as you can and you tell her you're sorry. She cries for a long time. You keep her there, rocking her back and forth, back and forth.

She's been up in the bed room for a few hours. You explained to Sam and Bobby what happened. Sam can easily relate to her better than you can and he talked to her but you knew it wouldn't do any good.

"She needs some time," Sam says. "Maybe we should take some time off."

Right on cue, she appears. She grabs a gun from the table and puts in her pants. She looks at all of you. "Let's do this."

That's your sister.

* * *

><p>There she stands in white. You can see her out of the corner of your eye as you drive up. You're focused on Sammy right now. You can't stand to look at him but you do. This is just one last hope. Maybe it's pointless and you're just going to die with them, but you can't just sit back and let it happen. You have to act. You have to do something. This is your family.<p>

It's all come down to this. Bobby and Cas are gone now. It's just you, Sam, Liz, and Lucifer. Sammy's in there. You know he's fighting. Sam's always been a fighter. The hits come hard. You can hear Liz screaming, but blood runs from her too. You tell her it's ok. You tell Sammy it's ok. You're there. You're there for Sam, for Lizzy. You're there.

There's a spark in his eyes. He sees it. You know he does. The hits stop and Sam come out. He tells you he's got him. He's got him. You stand, stunned. Liz rushes over to you and goes to the ground. The hole comes up. You hold your breath and watch. There's nothing you can do now and you know it. It kills you, but you know this is the only way.

He's gone. Adam with him. Liz is crying. You think you are too. You go over to the place that your brother fell. It's just grass now. You're face hurts but you're not focused on that right now. You and Liz are on your knees, staring at nothing.

Cas sets everything back. Bobby's ok. Cas is ok and you don't quite understand, but then again, what _do_ you understand?

There's only one place you know to go to. Cas is going. He tells you his work now is in heaven and you understand. Is this it for you? You keep wondering that but never come up with a good answer. You know where you should go now but there's Liz, sitting in the Impala right beside you, just as upset and broken.

You got her out. Sam got her out.

Liz tells you to go. You pull over the car. This is good bye. You're looking at your little sister, standing there, her long blonde hair being blown in the wind and flying over her tear stained face. You don't want to leave her. You can't.

Then you see it. Your baby sister is a woman. She's eighteen. You never thought you would be here to see this. You never thought you'd live to see this day. She smiles at you and tells you to go.

You ask her what she'll do. She says she's got options. She might try the college thing. Who knows, she might team up with Bobby and go hunting. You don't want her to. You want her to be normal but who are you kidding? Winchesters aren't born normal.

You sigh. What are you doing? Liz starts walking away, and then she turns around. "I love you, Dean. Remember that, kay? I'll be alright. Go find Lisa."

It's shocking, hearing her say that. You're caught off guard and you're never caught off guard. You nod, composing yourself. "Take care of yourself, you hear me? If you need anything, call?"

She nods and with one last smile, she leaves. You're thinking of Sam. Sam's gone. Liz is gone now. She's out of your sight and you want to run after her but you know what you need to do now. You promised Sam something and you owe him to do it.

Lisa hugs you. You bury your head in her neck and you cry. You cry for Liz, you cry for Sam, you cry for yourself. You did everything for your family. You made your family what it was. Liz and Sam turned out pretty good, if you'd say so yourself, but now...it's over.

This is your life now, mowing the lawn, going to barbeques and drinking beer with your neighbors. This is what normal people do. You're living the white picket fence life and...you're happy. There's not a day goes by that you don't think of Sam and Liz. You keep their pictures up, remembering all the car rides, the fights, the hunts. You remember everything. You'd give anything to have those memories back.

It's over. It's over for you.

But when is something_ really_ over? You're a Winchester. Did you really think you'd get off that easy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thoughts? Criticism is always welcomed. Please review. :)


End file.
